Worth the Risk
by Ginger S
Summary: Risking his life and his career were worth it if he found his friend alive.


**Worth the Risk**

**A Missing Scene from Surprise**

**By GCS**

_**DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and Universal Studios. All rights reserved. No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author.**_

The flames shot high into the darkened sky. Thick black smoke blanketed the nearby roof tops like an angry storm cloud. The fire crews had all been kept out of the structure for their own safety. High above the three story building the snorkel truck continued to shower water down on the raging fire. The weary fire crews worked diligently to squelch the flames from the outside as best they could. Everyone worked in determined silence except for the occasional directions that could be heard on the many radios from the battalion chief as he directed the well orchestrated attack. One of their own was missing inside the inferno. No one would ease up on the battle to get back inside and find the missing man. Alive or dead he would not be left in the grips of the beast they fought.

It was late afternoon when they arrived on the scene. Called in as a gas leak the risk of explosion and fire had been great, but that didn't stop the rescue men from entering the structure to make sure everyone had gotten out safely. Most of the residents of the three story apartment building huddled together across the street out of harm's way. One elderly woman had to be carried out on a stretcher. She had suffered some sort of hip injury and was unable to get out on her own. She hadn't required any medical treatment and was safely taken to Rampart General Hospital for observation. Since no IVs were started the ambulance attendants were the only escorts she needed.

Now the members of the missing man's crew waited helplessly until the battalion chief would allow them back into the building to find their friend. One man stood back from the rest, the missing paramedic's partner. Guilt swept over the man. Why had he gotten out and left his friend and partner inside the building only to watch it explode before his very eyes? How could he just stand here and watch the burning building knowing his best friend was still inside?

Thinking about his wife and children he stared at the hungry flames as they spiraled out of the now open windows. Glass littered the pavement and sidewalk beneath like sequins from a fancy dress where the force of the explosion had shot the sparkling shards out of the frames that once held them in place. Rainbows danced in the mist from the many fire hoses directed at the structure, the lights from the trucks and equipment creating a simple thing of beauty in the face of disaster.

Knowing his wife would understand his need to do everything in his power to rescue his best friend from certain death his decision was made. The determined paramedic would face the reprimands he would surely receive for having directly disobeyed orders. Right now he didn't care. If he and his partner survived this call he would gladly face discharge from the department if it came to that. Slowly, quietly so as not to be noticed he walked over to the squad, slipped on his SCBA and secured the mask in place. He slipped the HT into his turnout coat pocket. Next he tightened the chin strap of his protective helmet and backed away from the vehicle into the shadows. Quickly he found his way around the many fire fighting vehicles until he was near the entrance from which he had come earlier. Scanning the immediate area to be sure he could get past the nearby crews and into the building his gaze fell for an instant on his shift mates, his extended family. He thought to himself that he hoped his captain would understand his violation of rules and regulations. He hoped they would forgive him and offer his wife and children support if he didn't come out of this alive. Sadly he turned away.

Once he was sure he could make it to the building without being stopped he moved toward the doorway.

"Roy I think we'll be able to get inside soon," Captain Stanley looked over his shoulder where Roy had been standing a few minutes ago only he wasn't there. Stanley glanced around the area taking in the positions of the rest of his crew. "Anybody see where Roy went?" He got bewildered looks from Chet and Marco. Only Mike seemed to know the answer to his question and quietly pointed in the direction of the building. Hank's eyes followed to where Mike pointed. "Damn." He pulled the HT he was holding to his mouth and spoke clearly, strongly into it, "God speed Roy. Bring our boy home."

The crew from Engine 51 stood in awe of the allegiance that Roy had for his paramedic partner, John Gage. They feared for the safety of both men, but they knew that Roy would never have been able to stand by and watch any longer knowing that Johnny might be suffering. He would bring Johnny out or die trying.

The heat inside the building was almost unbearable. Roy had trouble navigating through the lobby. There was debris everywhere and the smoke was so thick he couldn't see two feet in front of himself, but he wouldn't give up. He wouldn't retreat. Not without Johnny. Stumbling as much as walking he gradually made his way across the marble floor of the once beautiful lobby. This was an older building and the architecture both inside and out resembled that of an ornate mansion. For a second Roy thought about what a loss it was when these old buildings crumbled beneath the construction equipment that was brought in to clear the area after a devastating fire had gutted them.

Tripping over the ostentatious chandelier that had once illuminated the entrance Roy sobered at the severity of the explosion. Could Johnny have even survived that blast? He remembered the heat that had blanketed him and Chet as the gas ignited and blew flames out of every opening it could find. Roy shivered as he remembered the sensation of the ground beneath his feet quaking under the force of the blast, and the idea that Johnny might have been impacted by some of that force. Please let me find you in one piece Johnny.

Roy lumbered on into the blackness groping his hands in the thick menacing smoke, reaching for anything that might impede his progress. As he moved further into the building the intense heat enveloped him and made his progress slow, but his resolve won out and he moved on. Somewhere in the blackness he thought he heard something.

"Chet you and Marco grab a hose and keep that door clear of flames. Mike get that pressure up. We'll do everything we can to keep Roy and John an exit. Engine 51 to Battalion 14."

"Battalion 14."

"Chief I have another man inside beginning the search. My crew and I are going to secure the doorway as exit."

"Another man inside?"

"10-4," Hank shook his head as he knew the chief would be angry at this turn of events.

"Go ahead Engine 51. We'll back you up as best we can. Battalion 14 out."

"Engine 51 out."

Chet and Marco raced over to the entrance to the building with hoses ready. Captain Stanley patted Mike on the shoulder and told him to charge the hose and then he went over to assist Chet and Marco. Raising the HT to his mouth he spoke into it, "Roy we're keeping the doorway clear. Make it fast."

Roy reached into his pocket and took out the HT. Lifting it to his mouth he responded to his captain, "10-4 Cap." At least he knew the crew would back him up on finding Johnny. If anyone could keep the entrance from being engulfed by fire it was Chet Kelly and Marco Lopez supported by Mike Stoker on controls and directed by Captain Hank Stanley. Roy knew his crew was the best in LA County. He smiled beneath his mask knowing his friends stood behind his decision to risk his life and career to find Johnny.

He pressed on with his search.

Finally making it across the spacious lobby Roy had to climb over a pile of fallen debris. He guessed it would have been from the ceiling in the hall just below the broad staircase. The thick banister lay sideways almost filling the hallway where he and Chet had carried the victim earlier. Then he heard it again. It was a muffled cry of pain. Turning slowly where he stood Roy listened intently trying to determine the direction from which he heard the sound. It was difficult to tell with all of the crackling noises from the ravenous fire that tore away at anything flammable. Then he knew. Just beneath the banister at the base of the stairs under a pile of debris he could see the brown of a well worn turnout coat. Somehow the banister had created a lean-to over his friend keeping much of the debris from resting directly on top of Johnny. Roy bent down near the massive pile of sheetrock and smoldering lumber to see how difficult it would be to get his friend out. He was amazed at the vision before him.

There was Johnny lying curled in a ball virtually protected from the fire in a pocket of space provided by the banister that held the weight of the fallen debris. Roy could see the bone protruding from the calf of Johnny's left leg. Johnny's pant leg was torn and bloody. He couldn't see Johnny's face from the angle he laid, but he could tell that he still had his helmet on. "Johnny can you hear me?" Johnny moaned in response, but Roy was not sure if he had heard him or not. "Johnny?" The fallen man moved a little in response to the call of his name. The space he was trapped in was so small that he couldn't move much. He turned his head slightly which afforded Roy a view of his face. Johnny's face was covered in blood and he blinked furiously trying to see through the caked up mess on his eye lashes. As far as Roy could tell the protection the banister had provided also had kept the fire away from his friend. Roy couldn't see any evidence that Johnny had been burned. He knew that without any breathing equipment smoke inhalation was a sure thing, but being in a pocket like he was maybe Johnny would have been spared some of that as well. "Take it easy Johnny. I'm going to get you out." Roy reached into his pocket and pulled out the HT speaking quickly into it, "HT 51 to Engine 51." Not waiting for a response. "Cap I've found Johnny. We are on the far side of the lobby by the stairs just inside the hall where Chet and I brought the victim out. I need a stokes. We'll have to treat outside. It's too unstable in here."

"10-4 HT 51. Stokes on its way." Captain Stanley couldn't help but smile at the news that his youngest crew member had been found. Roy had said treatment. Johnny was alive. "Chet get the stokes and get in there." Chet dropped his hose and met Mike half way to the squad. Mike had heard the transmission and was already coming over with the stokes. The men smiled at each other in recognition of the good news.

Roy immediately began to move some of the rubble out of the way so he could get closer to Johnny to assess him for any other not so apparent injuries. "Johnny I need you to try to be still okay?"

"R r r oy?" Johnny said breathlessly. "H ur ts."

"I know. Can you tell me what hurts Johnny?"

"Um mm leg, mmm f face."

"Okay Johnny. You have some cuts on your face and you probably already know your left leg is broken. Anywhere else?" Johnny was quiet for a minute. Roy thought maybe he had passed out. "Johnny?"

"Um n n no, nowhere else."

Roy had cleared an adequate amount of of the debris away to crawl into the small space beside his partner enough to reach his neck and back. He began to check for injuries. He didn't want to move Johnny until he knew for sure that they wouldn't hurt him further. However the condition of the building was deteriorating rapidly. They needed to get Johnny out fast. "Do you remember what happened?"

"F fell."

"You fell?"

"St ta stairs."

"You fell down the stairs?" Roy's worry about additional injuries increased at that news. Johnny didn't respond. He reached out and grabbed the sleeve to Roy's turnout coat. The pain Johnny was in became very obvious to Roy as his friend gasped in agony. "Okay Junior. Help is on the way. Hang in there."

As soon as Roy said help was on the way Chet called out to him. "Roy where are you?"

"Here Chet, we're over here." Roy pried Johnny's fingers from his sleeve, patted his friend's shoulder and snaked himself back out of the crawl space he had created. "He has a compound fracture of his left leg and a myriad of cuts to his face and neck. Other than that he's in pretty good shape. He has lost a lot of blood so prepare yourself to see that. We'll have to ease him out then lift him into the stokes. Are you ready?" Chet nodded in understanding. Suddenly they felt the mist of a well aimed fire hose. They looked up to see Captain Stanley and Marco providing much needed protection from the encroaching fire. They set to work at getting Johnny removed from his protective cocoon.

Working as a well trained team Chet and Roy quickly extracted Johnny from the small space and gently lifted him into the waiting stokes. As Roy had said Johnny's face was covered in cuts some of which were still oozing blood. The view of the fracture was hidden by his pant leg, but the blood on the pants acted as testament to the damage beneath. Chet felt great compassion for his injured friend. "Hang in there Johnny we're almost home free." Johnny looked up at Chet through blood caked lashes and grinned a little as he nodded slightly.

Captain Stanley and Marco dropped the hose and came over to assist Roy and Chet in carrying the stokes out of the building. It was slow going, but they finally emerged from the burning structure. As they carried the stokes across the street and laid it to rest beside the squad where Mike had their equipment set up ready and waiting, the firemen they passed spoke encouragement to Johnny, giving him support and blessings for a speedy recovery. They also congratulated Roy for his bravery and success in finding Johnny.

Mike had already gotten Rampart on standby, "Dr. Brackett is waiting for vitals."

"Okay Mike can you get some oxygen on Johnny?" Mike nodded and immediately moved to do as Roy had asked him. "Rampart victim has a compound fracture of his left tibia and fibula, several deep lacerations on his face along with a multitude of other cuts and scratches. He fell down a flight of stairs. He has other bruising, but no other apparent injuries except for smoke inhalation. We have started him on oxygen and are preparing to get vitals. Stand by."

"10-4 Squad 51 standing by."

Roy expertly took Johnny's vitals and relayed them to Rampart. Dr. Brackett wanted to give Johnny something for pain before Roy attempted to splint the leg, but he had to be sure there was no head injury, "51 is there any indication of a head injury?"

"Inconclusive Rampart, he did keep his helmet on, but looking at the cuts to his face it's hard to tell. No apparent bumps on his scalp, but I can't be sure."

"10-4 51, start IV D5W, splint the leg and transport." Brackett shook his head disappointed that he couldn't authorize something for the excruciating pain he knew the splinting would cause Johnny.

Roy bent down close to Johnny's ear and whispered to him, "Johnny you know I have to do this. It's going to be very painful for you and me both, but it has to be done."

Johnny turned his head so he could see into Roy's eyes. He wanted to make sure that Roy did not feel the guilt that Johnny knew he would feel over having to inflict the pain that they both knew was necessary to save his leg. Johnny gripped Roy's coat sleeve again, pulled the oxygen mask away from his face, looked deep into his friend's eyes trying to show Roy his trust, and spoke softly, "Do it Roy."

"Chet, I need you and Marco to hold his shoulders. Keep his hands out of the way. Cap I'll need you to help me with the splint. Mike can you hold his other leg? This is really going to hurt. Okay Johnny are you ready?" Johnny held onto both Marco and Chet's hands squeezing them almost numb as Roy pulled his leg straight. Johnny arched his back against the restraint his co-workers provided. The guttural scream of pain could be heard echoing through the air just before Johnny passed out.

Once at the hospital Johnny's injuries were treated. He needed several stitches to the small cuts on his face and surgery to set his leg. He was moved into a room and placed in traction with a soft cast on his leg until the surgery site had some time to heal. He would eventually have the pleasure of a hard cast to finish out his recuperation.

Their shift had started with planning Dixie's surprise birthday party. They had been about to leave to head over to Rampart to set up when they were toned out. The party was planned for seven thirty that night. It was now eight forty five, and Johnny had just awoken from the sedation he had been given so they could do surgery on his leg. He was still groggy, but he knew he had missed the party. He pushed himself up in the bed and reached for the magazine someone had left him. He was reading an article when Roy popped in to see how he was doing. Roy proceeded to tell him what a great time everyone had at Dixie's party, but he only stayed for a minute. Johnny was a little disappointed that Roy had not stayed to keep him company for a few minutes. He wanted to thank his friend for coming to his rescue. Suddenly the door opened again and Roy, Dr. Brackett, and Dr. Early pushing Dixie in her wheel chair came bursting into his room yelling surprise.

Dixie smiled up at him from her chair. She had been hurt in a shopping accident and was a patient at Rampart herself. "Brought you a piece of cake."

Johnny looked fondly into her eyes smiling broadly and at the same time they said, "Thanks for the surprise." Everyone laughed. They visited for a few minutes and then Dr. Brackett and Dr. Early took Dixie back to her room. She was very tired from her party. Roy stayed behind to keep Johnny company for a while.

"Hey Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You would have done the same thing."

Johnny grinned at Roy. "You mean defied the chief and snuck into a burning structure not knowing if you were alive or dead risking my job and my life to find out?"

"Yeah," Roy chuckled.

"Yep you know it." Johnny laughed with Roy. "So are you in big trouble?"

"Nope."

"Not even a reprimand?"

"Nope, it seems that the Chief kind of likes you for some strange reason. He was happy I found you and got you out. He did say if I ever tried another stunt like that again he would have my hide though. He said something about my acting just like you, and how he wondered if I needed to spend some time away from you before I became too much like you."

"Acting like me?" Johnny asked incredulously. "What'd he mean by that?"

"Don't worry about it Junior. I'm just glad I still get to be your partner."

"Yeah me too Roy, me too."


End file.
